


beautiful and vulnerable

by m0ssylog



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Vampires, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: not related to any sort of plot or progress, i just wanted to write joyce and misty finally getting together sexually. but i just didnt care abt their crush thing for this lmaojoyce is trans and uses she/hermisty is nonbinary and uses they/them
Relationships: oc: joyce/oc: misty
Kudos: 1





	beautiful and vulnerable

Misty breathed heavily through a mouth with smeared lipstick. Their hands held on tight to the woman below them, thumbs pressing into her hips.

“Hahh,” Joyce’s fangs glimmered in the glow of the fairy lights, huffing, “You’re gonna-“

Their mouths connected. Misty ravaged over her, rubbing their crotch against Joyce’s crotch, their clothing rustling together. Fabric slipped and hair came undone. Misty’s mouth moved to the woman’s neck.

Moaning and mumbling, Joyce’s heart took over. With a preparing gulp, she slid her hands up the other’s sweater.

Misty let it happen. Joyce took off their top, leaving just their binder. Misty stopped for a moment to take it off, sitting on Joyce’s hips.

“God, I’m already getting hard.” Joyce didn’t realize she whispered.

With a big smile, Misty threw their binder across the room. They continued to stay sat up, but now rubbed themselves on the other. “Mm,” They breathe, “Come on, then.” Stretchy denim collided with the tent underneath frilly skirt lace.

Joyce sat up. She took off her top and filler bra for her flat chest. She cupped Misty’s mocha colored face and pulled them into a deep kiss. Her tongue slid inside their mouth, making them moan.

The clothed riding only lasted so long. Misty pulled away first, standing up and taking off their pants. Joyce followed suit, taking off her skirt and underwear.

For a moment, the both stared. They had seen each other naked in locker rooms before going on stage. But here, in this context, it was different. The air was warmer and the night city muffled around them.

Then Joyce stood, only to get on her knees before Misty. Her pale fingers spread slowly over their skin, bringing her face in close to their crotch.

As the hot breath warmed their curly haired bottom, Misty suddenly became overwhelmed. They covered their mouth with a balled up hand. Sweat began to bead over their skin.

Joyce began to dine. She spread Misty’s folds, finding their clit already twitching. She placed a kiss and a quick stimulation to the clit before continuing downwards. Lips creating a cave, Joyce’s tongue slowly pushed in. She made sure to go slow to create some tension and excitement, and hopefully more pleasure. One of her hands slipped to her hard cock.

“H-hah,” Misty’s knees wobbled. They braced either side of Joyce’s head, blonde hair knotting between their fingers. “More, please.”

Happy to oblige, Joyce pushed her tongue in deep. Then it flicked and swirled and danced inside Misty.

“Yes!” Misty gasped, “Joyce... Yes, yes.” Huffing and puffing, Misty found their hips bucking forward.

Joyce brought a hand to the clit.

That sent Misty overboard. It didn’t take much longer before they orgasmed, crying, “F-fuuuuuck.”

Joyce wiped her mouth, laughing slightly.

“Okay.” They huffed, laughing back, albeit breathlessly, “My turn.”

Joyce’s smile dropped as her whole face got red.

Misty leaned down, picking Joyce up with ease, and throwing her onto the couch. They quickly got on top of her and kissed her hard. Joyce giggled and whimpered below them, their cock twitching to be used to completion. Misty’s vagina was so close to touching it, the genitals being a hair away.

Once the kiss ended, saliva spiderwebbing between their mouths, Joyce questioned, “Are you on birth control?”

“Yeah.” Misty nods, and sits up slightly. Their hands take hold of Joyce’s dick and line up the head to their hole, past the folds.

Joyce shivered. “Take your time.”

Misty almost laughed. This wasn’t their first rodeo. They slid down at a medium pace, feeling Joyce engulf their insides. Their mouth fell open as they breathed, “Ahhh, Joyce.” They watched as Joyce reacted in a similar way, her head of blonde hair falling back as she choked on moans. How cute.

Not long after did Misty move. Fingers spread over Joyce’s belly, they moved themselves up and down at a slow pace. Her warm cock embraced every little nerve and stimulated parts only a member could.

“Ah, God...” Joyce whimpered, moving her hands in an impatient manner to settle on Misty’s thighs. Her fingers pressed into her skin as her back arched slightly.

Misty attempted to chuckle, panting, “You... You like that? Joyce?”

The legs below them adjusted and Joyce bucked her hips upwards.

“Ahh!” Misty’s back curled as they cried out. But they loved it. They got the clue as well. So they began to pick up speed, eventually bouncing so quickly their mullet began to stick to their forehead and neck.

Joyce moved her hands up to Misty’s hips. She helped them move, and found a rhythm quickly. She began to thrust into Misty, each time she did made the other cry out in pleasure, and made her cock so very happy. “Fuck, Misty.” She breathed, watching their sweaty breasts and closed eyes and agape mouth.

Smiling, Misty brought a hand to their clit.

“Good-hnn-I’m close.”

Misty focused on just their clit then, allowing Joyce free reign to thrust into them. Fuck, it felt so good. Joyce’s member was warm and thick and hit all the right places. The speed she acquired only made it better. “Ah, ah, come for me, Joyce, Joyce.” They plead, feeling their insides tighten as their orgasm bubbles up.

Grunting, Joyce bucked quickly, but not for long. “Gahh!” With her dick deep inside Misty, she released. Her arms fell and her legs twitched.

“Hah, hah, hah, fuuuck.” Misty eventually came, their releases combining. Misty felt their insides fill so they sat up. Not only did the limp cock slip out, but so did a large gob of thick semen from Joyce. They blushed and looked at her with amazement.

Joyce was already spent. She breathed heavily and slowly, eyes closed.

Misty nodded to themself. They slowly got off the couch and stood up with weak legs. More semen dripped out of them. “How the hell...” They looked back. Joyce’s cock was coated in it. “How long has it been since you masturbated?”

With a light chuckle, Joyce sighed, “I don’t know.”


End file.
